


Выпивка-2 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [13]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Haven - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "12) Выпивка: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе пьют. - Дюк"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпивка-2 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Выпивка-2  
> Размер: 339 слов  
> Фандом: Haven, RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Дюк Крокер, Макс Чмерковский  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для triskelos на заявку "12) Выпивка: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе пьют. - Дюк"

Дюк не бросает Хейвен, а берет тайм-аут. Небольшой отпуск. Подумать, не думать, забыть обо всем, забыться. Нью Джерси, штат, который славится лишь тем, что ничем не славится. Лучшее место потеряться. Место, где все беды – с маленькой буквы, и главной проблемой может стать пролитое пиво. Которое вот как раз сейчас проливает на него какой-то небритый парень. Дюк, конечно, старается не высовываться, но пролить его пиво?  
– Эй, – хватает он незнакомца за плечо. И чувствует это. Не знает, как и почему и отчего. Они не в Хейвене. Но он знает, что у этого парня есть беда.  
– Да? – Поднятая бровь, непонятный акцент.  
Дюк медлит.  
– Ты пиво мое пролил вообще-то.  
– Ну, как скажешь.  
Дюк решается.  
– Ничего страшного, приятель, моя вина. Всегда можно заказать еще. Бармен, два пива.  
– Не многовато ли тебе сразу?  
– И тебе же, мой новый друг. Я вот вижу, что ты местный, ты наверняка знаешь всякие штуки... – Дюк тащит парня к столику. Если что-то Дюк и умеет, так это забалтывать людей. А отпускать этого господина он не намерен.  
– А вообще вы откуда? – спустя полчаса и пять кружек пива на двоих словно между прочим интересуется Дюк.  
– Украина. Знаешь такую страну? Россия рядом.  
Дюк присвистывает.  
– А городок Хейвен, штат Мэн тебе знаком?  
– Я даже смутно представляю, где этот штат, – ухмыляется собеседник. – Географию вашу я все еще знаю фигово.  
Дюк качает головой. Все не сходится. Беда явно есть, Дюк ее чувствует, его кровь просит ее. Но почему здесь, почему у этого парня.  
– Ладно, это я так. Похож на кого-то там.  
– Там на кого-то? А так я тебе ни на кого не похож?  
– А должен? Прости, я в Джерси впервые, ты тут типа известен? О, я видел, ты кому-то подписывал что-то, ты поешь тут в баре, что ли?  
– Ага, пою. Музицирую, – парень допивает пиво. – Я вообще пойду, и так чего-то засиделся. Не хорошо. Могут быть проблемы.  
– Как скажешь, конечно, – Дюк разводит ладони. Отпустить, не отпустить. Но он не знает, что за Беда здесь. И все равно он ничего не может сделать. А разгадывать загадки – не его дело. – Удачи, Марк.  
– Макс, вообще-то, но какая разница. Удачи, Дюк.


End file.
